The one they all forgot Revised
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: This story follows two parties. The Elric-Rockbells and the mysterious stranger who knows more about the Elric's past than anyone else. Will the woman divulge who she is and what her connection is to the brothers or will she keep her secrets to herself. Only time will tell.


Hey everyone,

It's been a long time since I have written anything on this site or any site for that matter. But I need an escape from the demands of the real world so I thought I might come back to doing what I love which is writing and creating. To those who might've read my other story "The one they all forgot" this is going to be similar but better. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the fullmetal franchise.

Un beta'd

Tonight was like any other night in the city at this time of year. It was the middle of the rainy season and even though it was standard it seemed like the perfect weather to accompany such a difficult night.

In an old and run down townhouse on the outskirts of Central a young woman was woken up by the sound of her phone and after half an hour of trying to ignore it she realized that whoever it was wouldn't stop until she answered.

"_Hello?" The woman answered a little agitated, she normally slept during the day and worked through the night. _

"_It's me." A man's voice answered. _

"_What is it Dominic? You know I am dead to the world before 5 pm."_

"_Yes I know. I just thought I'd tell you that it's time." The automail mechanic replied._

_The line was dead for a few moments. _

"_I see." She replied. _

"_You see. Is that it?" Domonic asked disappointed. _

"_What do you want me to do huh? Run out into the street, jump on the first train and go over there." She scoffed._

"_Yes actually that's exactly what I want you to do and I know that's what you want to do too." _

"_Yeah well that's not possible. I know that, she knows that." She told him as her voice was cracking under the strain of her emotions. _

_The woman was not one for showing her emotions to anyone even she was so unaccustomed to hearing her voice like that._

"_Don't be a fool girl. This will be your last chance to see her. Don't waste it." After that all she could hear was the dead tone when he hung up._

'He has no idea what he's saying.' She thinks to herself as she leans her head back, resting it on the wall behind her.

As she was about to leave her modest apartment to grab a pint she opened her closet door to grab her raincoat and out of the corner of her eye something caught her attention. It was a small umbrella and raincoat. One that seemed like it would belong to a young girl or an adolescent.

She stood there for a few moments before she sighed, shook her head and left the building.

_Resembool._

Over in Resembol the weather wasn't much better, not that anyone cared, since the reason everyone was gathered was because tonight was the last night to say their goodbyes to a very special and cherished old lady.

"Gran? Hey gran is there anything I can get you? Water maybe." Winry asked her grandmother whom she was sitting beside when she noticed the woman woke up from her nap."

"No thank you my dear. I'm fine." The elderly woman replied. It wasn't that she wouldn't appreciate a nice cold glass of water but she hated the thought of being left alone.

Ever since Pinako Rockbell got the news that her lifetime of drinking was catching up to her she wanted to spend the remaining time she had left with those she loved and that wasn't about to change tonight. The night she was on her deathbed.

"Where is Maes and Edward?" Pinako asked as she searched the room for her grandson-in-law and her great-grandson.

"Oh Edward and Maes left to go pick up Al from the station. They should be home soon" Winry said as she smiled.

Saying it was a tough year for the Elric-Rockbell family would be an understatement. In the first few weeks after Pinako received her diagnosis she tried to keep it a secret, not wanting to alarm or needlessly worry her family, but she soon realized that she needed help and eventually the cat was let out of the bag. Ed and Winry were understandably upset over the fact that she didn't tell them to begin with but it didn't last long and within a week the small family of three, Edward, Winry and their 9 month old son Maes all moved into the old family home.

"So Al was able to get away?" Pinako asked. At first it didn't seem as if the younger Elric would be able to make it in time to say goodbye, what with him being stationed in Xing as the Crown Alchemist and with his engagement to Mae but luckily the emperor was a close family friend and insisted that he not miss the opportunity to say goodbye.

"It's a miracle but yes he arrived about half an hour ago." Winry told her smiling,they were all so grateful to Ling that he would be here in time.

Just before Winry was able to ask her grandmother a second time if she wanted anything they heard the roar of a car's engine.

"See what I tell you. Back before you knew it."

Shortly after the engine died a knock on the bedroom door was heard.

"Come in." Winry called out as she was helping her grandmother sit up in a more comfortable position.

"Hey!" A tall young man called out as he entered the room. He was the spitting image of his older brother. Tall, fit and a mop of blonde hair. When Alphonse Elric had gotten word from back home that his surrogate grandmother had not even a years left he was hit with mass uncertainty he knew he couldn't leave his position but he also knew that he would never forgive himself if he missed the opportunity to say goodbye to the woman who practically raised him after his mother passed away, so they were able to find a compromise. He'd stay in Xing until they had gotten word that he was needed.

"Alphonse!" Winry called out with glee as she ran to her brother.

"It's so good to see you well." She said as she patted the man on his head.

"Yeah it's good to see you too Winry." Al smiled as he tried to fix his hair. Why she and his brother still treated him like a kid at times was beyond him.

"Sorry Al, why don't you say hi to gran while I go cook you something to eat and get her some water." Winry suggested as she left the room.

Al watched as Winry walked out of the room before he turned his attention to the reason he was home.

"Hey Gran." Al greeted awkwardly as he went to sit next to the woman.

"Boy I may be dying but I'm not some stranger so stop looking at me like that." The old woman laughed but because of her illness her laugh turned into a hacking cough.

"Here gran drink this." Edward said as he came in with a cold glass of water and helped her sit up a bit more so she could drink.

"Thank you." Pinako said as she cleared her throat.

"Hey don't look at me like that Alphonse." She said as she scolded the younger man.

Ed looked at his younger brother and other half as he sat the cup down on the bedside table. He could tell why Alphonse was keeping his distance, the scene in front of him reminded the man all to well of another memory in which they spent the last few hours with their mother and it was a bit too much for him. Edward could sympathise with Al because for the first few months it was hard for him taking care of Pinako and dealing with painful memories but compared to his brother he had months to prepare while Al didn't.

"Sorry gran." Alphonse apologized as he brought the chair he was sitting on closer to the woman.

"Now tell me all about life in Xing." Pinako told the man as she patted his hands.

As Al started telling the old woman about his life in the far off country Edward escaped quietly so he could give them some time alone.

"Something smells good" He said as he entered the kitchen and rested his chin on his wife's shoulder.

"Mm thought I'd make Al a home cooked meal seeing as how he's been traveling for days and… and I wanted to see if she would eat something." Winry answered quietly.

"Well if she doesn't we both know that Al will eat enough for the both of them.

Turning around Winry held onto her husband for support.

"Hey it's going to be okay Winry. She isn't in much pain as the doctor said and we are all here with her." Ed told her as he rubbed her back.

"I know I just…"

"Thought you had more time?" Ed finished for her.

Winry nodded.

"We all did." Ed answered quietly.

After dinner and some light hearted conversations between the four of them the group realized that it was getting late and Pinako's strength was fading.

"There is something I need to say to you guys." Pinako told them just as they heard something from outside in the living room.

"Just a sec." Ed told her as he got up and went to check. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary he returned to the bedroom.

"Sorry gran I thought I heard something." He said as he sat back down beside his wife, across the bed from his brother.

"What is it Gran?" Al asked, a little hesitant because he knew that time was running out.

"I want to tell you all thank you." Pinako started faintly.

"Oh gran stop." Winry told her grandmother. She didn't want this to be the end, to be her grandmother's last conversation with them.

"No Winry. We all know that this is it and I'd like to say what I want before it's too late."

Ed placed his hand on Winry's lap to try and comfort her.

When Winry didn't say anything after that she just grabbed hold of her grandmother's hands and nodded, letting her know she was listening.

"I want to tell you all thank you and how blessed I was for not only having a wonderful granddaughter but also two amazing yet challenging grandsons. You kept me on my toes in my old age and even though the road was rocky I can't tell you enough of how proud I am of all of you." Pinako said as she smiled and turned her head to the door.

"We are the ones that were blessed Gran." Alphonse told her with dewy eyes.

"Yeah. You were always there for us,from when mom fell ill, to when she died and all those years we were away when we knew that there was a home waiting for us and it was all because of you." Ed added.

"We couldn't have made it through without you granny." Winry said with tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"I love you guys. I love you all." Pinako said with her last breath. Before her eyes closed for the last time she swore her mind was playing tricks on her for when she looked at her granddaughter she thought she could see the faint outline of a shadow on the wall by her door.

'You came.' Was the last thought on her mind before the brightness took over.

It took a few moments for her death to sink into the minds of those in the room and within seconds tears of sadness and anguish filled the silence.

After hearing the start of the cries the figure in the shadow by the bedroom door pushed themself off the wall preparing to leave but not before leaving a teardrop on the spot where they stayed.

Hey everyone, thanks for reading the new first chapter to the revised story of the one the all forgot. I hope you enjoyed and if you write a review I'll do my best to respond.

Thank you all so much.


End file.
